


The Letter

by Darkness_To_Lies



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adarlan, Dark, Death, Disobeying Orders, Execution, F/M, Fighting, Fire, Hellfire, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Rebels, Rescue, Whipping, battles, rebuild, terrasen, wendlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_To_Lies/pseuds/Darkness_To_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a letter wrote by Celaena/Aelin that summarizes Queen of Shadows. If you have not read the book, do not read. It summarizes ALMOST everything that happens in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Dear mom and dad,  
I know this obviously won’t get to you, as you’re dead, but I hope I’m making you proud. Maybe I’m writing this to let go of some steam or because Rowan Whitethorn, a three century year old Fae warrior, said I should, but either way, I became Queen of Terrasen. One of my best friends, Dorian Havilliard, was just taken over by a Valg prince. Then when he broke free he used his raw magic to not just kill his father, or the king of Adarlan in other words, but destroy the Glass Castle. That had been an act for our friend Chaol Westfall, who turns out isn’t dead. Months ago I would’ve called him my best friend, my lover even, but things have changed. I have changed. I’m not the dead king of assassins; Arobynn Hamel’s prodigy, Celaena Sardothien, anymore. My name is and will always be Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.  
It was a hard battle, or war for anyone who would prefer it, to fight, and Rowan wasn’t in the beginning of it either. His reasoning for coming was not pleasing though in the least, and it hadn’t even been a week since we’d rescued Aedion from his execution. I can thank Arobynn for his help with that, even if I had to catch him a Valg soldier in return. As it had turned out, he had wanted to use that soldiers black rock ring, the same material the clock tower had been before Rowan and Aedion had blown it to dust for magic to be free, on me. He had wanted a mindless slave to follow every command he gave, but he didn’t have the real ring. He died that night. His death was granted by Lysandra, which when we had been at the keep we had hated each other. He deserved that death for what he had done to Sam Cortland, the first man I had loved, the first man I had dared bed with, and to think that it had taken a mission from Arobynn to go terribly wrong for me to realize he had loved me for years while I had hated his guts.  
We’d, Rowan and I, had that fight, not much of a fight if you ask me, with Lorcan. The five century Fae general had held that knife to my throat and had got his canines close enough to bite me and had threatened to kill me had I made a sound. I still wish I could get back at him for whipping Rowan those two/three months ago on Maeve’s order. His queen who he disobeyed. Now I was Rowan’s queen, but that’s not the same for Lorcan.  
The king burned down The Shadow Market as rebels, Chaol and his people, were meeting there. I’m more than afraid that Chaol had been right. Fire. The king had used fire, more likely to send a message to me, as my fire magic had killed quite a few of his men when I was in Wendlyn. We’d soon found one the sellers hidden source of hellfire. Fire that could easily have killed us had we made one wrong move with it. Fire that had been used to destroy the clock tower. Now I’m on my way to Terrasen, to rebuild the kingdom that the new King of Adarlan’s father had brought to nothing.  
Love,  
The Queen of Terrasen A.K.A Aelin Ashryver Galathynius

**Author's Note:**

> I was allowed to use any book for my summer reading, so I used Queen of Shadows. I thought this was the more relative option to write and I think I did a decent job portraying Aelin. There are a couple of similarities between her and I, which might have been what made it easier to write. I felt as if I was actually inside her mind. Anyway, tell me what you think of it. I do not own Throne of Glass nor Queen of Shadows, even if i would really love to.


End file.
